etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1980) is an American journalist and author. He is the primary anchor of the CNN news show Tyler Sherman 360ª. The program is usually broadcast live from an Atlanta studio; however, Sherman often broadcasts live from CNN's studios in New York City, or on location for breaking news stories. From September 2012 to May 2014, he also served as host of his own eponymous syndicated daytime talk show, Tyler Live. He is the recipient of four Emmy Awards, three GLAAD awards, and a Peabody Award. Sherman has been in a relationship with industrial designer and engineer Kobe Chindlund since 1994. Early life Sherman was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, the eldest of two children. His father, James Sherman, is a healthcare administrator, while his mother, Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, is a healthcare executive, who last served as the senior vice president of coding services at MediRevv. Sherman's father is English, while his mother is half Italian and half Hungarian. For his early years, Sherman attended McKinley Middle School in Cedar Rapids. He then attended Washington High School for ninth and tenth grade. At age 15, half way into the school year, Sherman moved to New York City to pursue a career in the performing arts, with his parents and brother. His mother, being the senior vice president of coding services at MediRevv at the time, which they resided in the Upper West Side of Manhattan in which Sherman attended and graduated Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School, a public performing arts school. Sherman stated he was often the victim of bullying during high school for his acne, and odd personality. He later stated in 2016 while speaking to a group of high schoolers, "I was often the victim of bullying. But hey, look at me, my personality is odd, and I was named the sexiest man alive a couple years ago. That acne paid off..." Education Sherman attended McKinley Middle School in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, from sixth to eighth grade. He then went on to attend Washington High School in Cedar Rapids, from ninth to tenth grade. He then went on to move to New York City, where he attended Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School, a public performing arts school. He went on to attend New York University, and obtained a bachelor in political science. He later obtained a juris degree in 2007 from New York University. Career WSB-TV Sherman started his career in journalism straight out of college and joined the ABC affiliate in Atlanta, WSB-TV. He worked there in 2000, as a reporter, until being promoted to be the primetime anchor from 2001 to 2003. He won the regional Edward R. Murrow Award for investigative reporting and the National Headliner Award and Associated Press honors for his work tracing the path of the hijackers involved in the September 11, 2001, attacks. The Associated Press also recognized his news-anchoring and reporting. While serving as the primetime anchor, he was the highest paid anchor in Atlanta, and was making a base salary estimated at $750,000 (USD). ABC News After being noticed for his reporting on tracing the path of the hijackers involved in the September 11, 2001, attacks, Sherman became noticed by ABC News. In December 2003, it was announced that Sherman would be joining on as a national correspondent for both Good Morning America and ABC World News Tonight with Peter Jennings. In September 2005, Sherman was inside the New Orleans Superdome as Hurricane Katrina hit, and stayed in New Orleans to report on the unfolding humanitarian crisis. Sherman's reports revealed and highlighted the deteriorating conditions inside the Convention Center and Charity Hospital, as Muir and his photographer waded through chest-deep waters for blocks to find patients trapped inside the hospital. He was nominated for an News & Documentary Emmy Outstanding for Coverage of a Breaking News Story, but lost to CNN's Anderson Cooper. Sherman reported from the Israeli-Lebanon border in October 2006 on the Israeli war with Hezbollah. Sherman was in Gaza in March 2007 to cover the Hamas coup, reporting from inside the Gaza Strip. In October 2007, Sherman was dispatched to Peru after the worst earthquake to hit that country in more than two decades. In September 2008, Sherman reported from Ukraine, more than two decades after the Chernobyl nuclear accident. In April 2009, Tyler Sherman and Diane Sawyer reported a 20/20 hour about guns in America getting "disturbing results" as described by the New York Daily News. For his work on the hour long reporting he was the co-recipient alongside Diane Sawyer of the News & Documentary Emmy for Outstanding Investigative Journalism, they later won a Peabody Award for there reporting. In May 2009, Sherman's reporting on 20/20 revealed a significant increase in the number of homeless children in America. Sherman made multiple trips to the Gulf of Mexico to investigate the BP oil spill. In April 2011, Sherman reported from Haiti after the hurricane, and returned to report on the attacks against women. Sherman left the network on December 2009, and it was announced that Sherman would become the primary anchor of Tyler Sherman 360ª on CNN. CNN Tyler Sherman 360º It was announced on December 2009, that Sherman would become the primary anchor of Tyler Sherman 360ª, which would air from 2 PM ET to 4 PM ET. It was reported that Sherman signed a two year contract with CNN to be the primary anchor of his show until 2012, and that his base salary would be $4 million, with bonus options of up to $2 million. On January 8, 2011 Sherman broke the story of the 2011 Tucson shooting, and that congresswoman Gabrielle Giffords had been shot live. Sherman continued to cover the breaking story for seven hours, that day, alongside anchor Wolf Blitzer, and Anderson Cooper. He later flew to the location of the 2011 Tuscon shooting the next day, and his broadcast on January 9, 2011 was live from the location. For Sherman's coverage of the shooting, he was nominated for an News & Documentary Emmy for Outstanding Coverage of a Breaking News Story, in which he later won. After Sherman's coverage of the 2011 Tucson shooting, he was promoted to anchor of CNN's breaking news desk. On November 30, 2012 Sherman was the first anchor on all cable and national television stations to begin reporting on the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting. Sherman's opening statement at the breaking news desk was, "We have breaking news out of Connecticut, where there is a reported mass elementary school shooting, at Sandy Hook Elementary School." He was later for the second time in a row nominated and won the News & Documentary Emmy for Outstanding Coverage of a Breaking News Story. In 2012, it was announced that Sherman had signed a multiyear contract with CNN that would last through 2016, and would have a base salary of $6 million, with bonus options of $4 million. It also included that Sherman would be the full-time anchor of CNN's breaking news desk, replacing lead political anchor Wolf Blitzer. In the contract, Sherman's show was also moved from 2 PM ET to 4 PM ET, to a "primetime slot", and would air from 6 PM ET to 8 PM ET, and would have a prerecorded airing for 11 PM ET, focusing on the major stories of the day. In December 2016, it was announced that Sherman would be broadcasting an hour interview with President Barack Obama, and would be his final interview while in office. During Sherman's interview he was praised for hitting Obama with questions about his most controversial moments in office, but also his success in healthcare reform. For his interview, he won the News & Documentary Emmy for Outstanding Interview. In December 2016, it was also announced that Sherman had signed a contract through 2022, to be the primary anchor of Tyler Sherman 360ª, chief national correspondent, and primary breaking news anchor. It was reported that he now has a base salary of $10.2 million a year, and has bonus options of up to $6 million. Since the signing of his contract, he has now primarily been airing/tapping from Atlanta, Georgia. He still occasionally hosts from New York City, or Washington D.C. CNN Heroes: An All-Star Tribute In 2013, he began hosting CNN Heroes: An All-Star Tribute, a show which honors and recognizes extraordinary deeds by ordinary people. Syndicated talk show, Tyler Live In September 2012, Warner Bros. and Telepictures (both corporate siblings of CNN) announced that Sherman had signed an agreement to host a nationally syndicated talk show. The journalist Brian Stelter (at the time employed by The New York Times, and now by CNN), reported on Twitter that the new Warner Bros. daytime talk show would be named Tyler (now titled Tyler Live). The show premiered on September 12, 2012, and, as part of negotiations over the talk show deal, Sherman signed a new multi-year contract with CNN to continue as the host of Tyler Sherman 360°. On October 29, 2013, it was announced that Tyler Live would end at the conclusion of its second season. The show, slightly renamed after season one and revamped with a variety of co-hosts, failed to achieve the ratings distributor Warner Brothers hoped for. The final Anderson Live aired on May 30, 2014. United States Presidential debates, 2016 Along with Martha Raddatz, Sherman moderated the second presidential election debate between Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump. This made him the first openly gay person to moderate a presidential debate. Broadway Sherman was the narrator for the 2011 Broadway revival of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, directed by Rob Ashford and starring Daniel Radcliffe. Writings A freelance writer, Sherman has authored a variety of articles that have appeared in many other outlets, including Details magazine In May 2006, Sherman published a memoir for HarperCollins, Dispatches from the Edge, detailing his life and work in Sri Lanka, Africa, Iraq and Louisiana over the previous year. Some of the book's proceeds are donated to charity. The book topped The New York Times Best Seller list on June 18, 2006. Personal life Sherman has been portrayed as a sex appeal, and is often titled the sexiest newsman of his generation. He is also known for being one of the highest paid news anchors, and makes an annual compensation valued at anywhere between $14–16 million a year. He is currently worth an estimated $45 million, and has career earnings of $80 million. In 2015, after reporting that the United States Supreme Court legalized same-sex marriage, Sherman stated on his live televised news show, "Today is a day, where our differences can be praised, and where our uniqueness can be shown. Whether straight, gay, or bi, we can love whom we wish to love legally. I'm gay." Since his coming out, he was awarded the Human Rights Campaign National Visibility Award in 2016, alongside his cousin actor Colton Haynes. He has also been considered a gay icon since being brought on as an anchor on CNN. Sherman later revealed that he has been in a relationship with American industrial designer Kobe Chindlund since 1994. Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman Sherman is the recipient of four News & Documentary Emmy Awards, a Peabody Award, and three GLAAD awards. Books * Dispatches from the Edge: A Memoir of War, Disasters, and Survival (Harper Perennial, 2006). * The Rainbow Comes and Goes (Harper Perennial, 2016). See also * Tyler Sherman as a gay icon * LGBT culture in New York City External links * Tyler Sherman 360° Blog * CNN: Anchors & Reporters: Tyler Sherman (profile) * Appearances on C-SPAN * Tyler Sherman on Charlie Rose * Works by or about Tyler Sherman in libraries (WorldCat catalog) * Tyler Sherman interview video at the Archive of American Television''''''''''